Cars, Grease, and Love
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Rex's best friend/love interest in the movie. Movieverse 2008. Rex/OC Please Read and Review! No Flames Please.
1. The Past

**I Don't Own anything except for Aria Simon, and my ideas.**

**Summary: Rex's best friend/love interest in the movie. Movieverse 2008.**

**Chapter 1- The Past**

**Aria POV**

_Flashback_

_I rode down the street to the Racer house on my red Ducati 848. I rode in the driveway, and took off my helmet. I sat it on the street, and stuck my keys in my pocket._

_I walked into the racer house and I could smell Ms. Racer going at it in the kitchen. I loved her cooking so much._

_I smiled, and ran into the kitchen, and smiled, and Ms. Racer just handed me a cookie._

_I hugged her, and walked outside to the garage._

_Rex, Pops, and Sparky were out there._

_I smiled and said, "Hey!"_

"_Someone's in a good mood," Rex said, looking up at me and smiling. I shrugged and said, "I beat my record getting out of my house."_

"_Oh really?" Rex said leaning against the Mach 4 looking at me. I nodded and said, "1 minute, and 23 seconds."_

_Rex nodded and said, "Nice one."_

_End Flashback_

I pushed the binoculars against my eyes even more looking at Speed.

"Heads up, you got Snake trying a pit attack." Sparky said, and I ran a hand through my hair as I heard Speed say, "I got it."

Then Sparky was saying something else, but I wasn't listening, and I leaned forward above the crowd, and Spritle grabbed the back of my shirt so I didn't fall off the edge.

Right as Snake came, Speed jumped over him.

"YEAH!" I yelled.

I leaned back, and ruffled Spritle's hair.

I then put the binoculars back up to my face.

Snake and Speed were in a spin out, but it was clear that Snake lost control, and Speed was just fine.

Then Snake flipped over, and I jumped up, and said, "YEAH!" with Pops, and Spritle.

Then Snake turned into his ball thingy.

Then Sparky said one thing or another, but I was too into the race to notice. Then Speed sped up. What was he doing?

"Holy cannoli, Speed!" Sparky said, timing him.

"You know who you're racing?" I asked.

I saw the Mach 4 in front of Speed. I felt tears go down my face. Keep it together Simon!

_Flashback_

"_Rex is gonna win it, ain't he Pops? Nobody's gonna catch him." Speed asked from beside me._

_I clenched my fists and then unclenched them. I was so nervous._

"_He's gonna set the course record," I said leaning up._

_Rex Racer, was gonna do it._

"_Quite Speed, there's still a lot of race to go," Pops said._

"_No way, my brother's the best racer in the world. Everyone else is running for second." Speed said._

_I smiled, and ruffled Speed's hair, and said to Speed, "Now that's how you do it, Speed!"_

_Speed smiled at me._

_The cars went above us, and I said, "YEAH!" with Speed._

_End Flashback_

I shook my head, and saw Speed go right through Rex.

"Jeepers, he could do it Pops. He could do it. What if he does it Pops?" Spritle said. I put a hand over Spritle's mouth.

"BE QUITE, SPRITLE!" I yelled, and put the binoculars back up to my face.

_Flashback_

_I leaned down next to Rex and started adjusting the oil pump. It was in the wrong spot._

_I stood back up to find something to hold it down, and I saw Speed rolling up in his little car. I made him it. I was so proud. Of course Rex helped._

"_Hey Rex, Hey Pops, Hey Air," Speed said hopping out and I noticed the little girl on the back._

"_Hey Speedy," Rex said not looking up from the engine._

_I started searching through the miscellaneous parts and said, "Does anyone know where my tools are?"_

_I heard a cough and turned around. Speed was holding them in his hand. I smiled and ruffled his hair saying, "Thank you, SR, you are so much help unlike your brother."_

"_Who's your friend?" Pops asked Speed. I squatted down next to Rex again and started fixing that pump._

"_Her name's Trixie, she's in my class," Speed said, and Trixie waved, and Rex moved away while I was still persistent on that damn pump. Excuse me for my French._

"_Hi," Trixie said._

"_Pleasure to meet you young lady," Pops said, and I muttered, "Since when are you so formal?"_

"_Hey Pops, someone said to give this to you, said he was a big fan," Speed said. I raised my head in confusion. Who gave Pops presents?_

"_Oh a fan is it? Well it's not every day we get people with such good tastes around here." Pops said, and I chuckled._

_Pops said, "Where is he?"_

"_He was in a hurry driving a '68 Fenderson," Speed said._

_Then there was a ding. Did anyone hear that?_

_Rex all the sudden grabbed the box, and said, "Let me see that," He held it up to his ear, and he ran over broke a stick, stuck it in Speed's car so it kept going, and I stood up, and he held my waist._

_The car rolled into the street, and the car freaking blew up!_

"_Cool beans," Trixie said, and I nodded and said, "I'm so glad I didn't ride my bike today or we would all be dead."_

_They all turned to me and Pops said, "Why's that?"_

"_Because I usually park my bike there," I said, and turned back to my pump. It still refused to stay in place, and I also did it to ignore the feeling in my stomach when Rex grabbed me and kept me safe._

_End Flashback_

I smirked remembering that day.

I then remembered the race, and leaned in focusing on Speed.

I saw Rex and Speed neck and neck. God I couldn't watch.

I leaned my head in my hands.

_Flashback_

_I got off my bike, and took off my helmet. I was in front of the Racer home._

_My parents were at it again, and I knew the Racer's would let me stay here._

_I saw Rex coming out, and I ran over to him, and he said, "Air, what are you doing here?"_

"_My parents are going at it again," I said, and I noticed that Rex was crying._

"_Rex, what's wrong?" I asked._

_He grabbed me in a hug and I said, "Rex, what's going on? You act like you'll never see me again."_

_Rex leaned up and looked at me in the eyes, and said, "Aria, I want you to know people are gonna say things about me someday, and I don't want you to believe them, promise me."_

_I nodded and said, "I promise."_

_Rex then kissed me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_He held me tight against him as we kissed in the rain. (That sounded cheesy.)_

_He pulled away and looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you, Air."_

_He grabbed his bag, and walked away and right as he got into the Mach 4 I ran over and said, "I love you too Rex."_

_He smiled and kissed me one more time._

_He pulled away, and drove off._

_I stood there in the middle of the street watching him leave.  
_

_**Next Day**_

"_That's the 3__rd__ crash Rex Racer has been involved in. They might as well just suspend him." The announcer said._

_I grabbed my helmet, and stuck it on my head running out to my bike._

_I started it up, and rode to the Racer house._

_I walked in, and sat on the floor next to Speed. He leaned on me, and I just laid my head on his._

_**SKIP TO NIGHT**_

_Speed had the TV in him and Rex's room on, and I was on Rex's bed with Speed. Speed was leaning on me crying._

_I heard the announcer say, "There is no doubt about it that Rex Racer is one of the dirtiest drivers in the world." I turned the TV off, and said, "It'll be okay, Speed."_

_Speed just leaned on me, and cried himself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

I shook my head, and forced the tears out of my eyes. I focused on the race, and saw the Mach 4 right in front of Speed.

The tears were just falling down my face.

_Flashback_

_I stood up with tears streaming down my face. He couldn't be dead. HE COULDN'T!_

_Speed started crying, and I stood up, and ran out the door._

_Pops followed me, and I got on my bike still crying._

"_ARIA, DON'T DO THIS!" Pops yelled to me._

_I turned to him now soaking wet because it was raining._

"_HE WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT!" I yelled._

"_YOU HAVE US, YOU HAVE SPEED!" Pops yelled._

"_I LOVED HIM!" I yelled. _

_Pops looked at me and said, "I know."_

_I started my bike and said, "I'll be back later. Tell Speed."_

_Pops watched me as I drove off._

_I drove for a couple miles still crying._

_After a while, I lost control, and I crashed._

_I was fine, and so was my bike. I had hit a tree._

_I got up, and walked back to the Racer residence when I did, I was cold, tired, and sad._

_I put down my kickstand, and walked into the house._

"_What happened?" Pops asked me._

_I didn't even realize I was bleeding._

"_Crashed," Was all I said, and walked into Re- Speed's room._

_Speed saw me, and ran at me full force. I wrapped my arms around him, and fell to my knees and said, "I'm here, Speed. I'm not going anywhere."_

_**SKIP TO FUNERAL**_

_I stood beside Ms. Racer while she cried next to Pops. Speed hadn't let me out of his sight since Rex._

_He was now crying on me. I had him wrapped in my arms, and I was crying silently._

_The Preacher was saying some stuff but I couldn't comprehend it. Ever since Rex- ya know, I haven't been able to do anything but cry. I felt like something was missing._

_Speed was taking it just as harshly as me._

_I looked down at myself. I was getting soaked again because it was raining, and I was wearing a black mid-thigh dress with flats. Probably the nicest looking I've ever been. Why did it have to be for my best friend's funeral though?_

_The people started leaving after they started burying Rex, but Speed just stood there._

_After Speed left with his parents and I reassured him that I would come by later, I watched them leave, and fell to my knees._

_I closed my eyes, and read the tombstone:_

_Rex Racer,  
Beloved Son, Brother, and Best friend._

_I chuckled; Pops had the last part put on for me._

_I shut my eyes tight and said, "I'll keep my promise, Rex."_

_I stood up, and walked away from the tombstone._

_End Flashback_

I stood up, and said, "I'll be back."

I hopped over people, seats, and more.

I ran all the way to the mechanic's stations, and there were guards there, and I showed my pass, and they let me through.

I ran over to Sparky.

"How fast is he going?" I asked.

"326," Sparky said after jumping and realizing it was me.

"You okay?" Sparky asked me when I flinched when I noticed Speed was actually doing what Rex was doing.

They were neck in neck. I started crying harder, and hugged Sparky.

He was shocked, but patted me on the back. I wasn't this emotional around him.

All the sudden, Sparky gasped and said, "Ari, you have to see this."

I looked up, and oh my god.

"YES! I LOVE YOU SR!" I yelled, and kissed Sparky on the cheek, and ran out of the room to go to victory lane to hug the crap out of Speed.

I was track running.

I ran by Spritle, and he was trying to catch up to me.

I stopped at the entrance because Pops always had to go first. Trixie ran beside me, and said, "Are you okay, Aria?"

I nodded, and noticed I was still crying.

Pops went first, and when it was my turn to hug Speed, well he couldn't breathe for a few.

"Air, need air!" Speed said, and I released him and said, "Sorry!"

He then noticed my tears and said, "Air, have you been crying?"

I nodded, and sniffled and said, "I'm proud of you Speed."

Speed smiled and hugged me again.

I didn't even realize that the camera was on Speed and me.

But then it was on Trixie and Speed who were more or less making out.

I mimicked Spritle saying, "COOTIES!"

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Royalton Industries

******I don't own anything except for Aria Simon, and my ideas.**

**Chapter 2- Royalton Industries**

**Aria POV**

I stood up, and walked into the living room after crashing on Rex's bed. The Racer's didn't mind because I did it all the time before Rex- ya know. Except Rex was in the bed too. Not like we did anything.

I ran a hand through my hair, and stopped when I noticed Spritle and Chim-Chim mimicking the TV.

"Hey, hey, what are you two doing?" Ms. Racer said coming into the living room.

I watched the two with a look that probably said, _What the Hell?_

"Nothing," Spritle said. They were standing on the arms of the sofa.

"Is that the same nothing that broke the last couch?" I asked.

"No, that was a totally different nothing." Spritle said, and I rolled my eyes.

Ms. Racer was about to say something when the phone rang. I almost had it but then Spritle yelled, "Got it!"

He picked up the phone.

"Hello, Racer resident," Spritle said, and I head something along the lines of, _May I speak to Speed Racer?_

"He's not interested," Spritle said and hung up the phone.

I smiled and laughed.

"Spritle, was that for Speed?" Ms. Racer asked.

I laughed again, and walked out of the room into Rex's room. Speed had gotten his own room saying he didn't want to ruin the Rexiness. Don't ask me. He said it.

I put on my overalls that I tied the sleeves around my waist with my black converse, and white tank top.

I walked out of the room while pulling my hair into a ponytail.

I walked into the kitchen hearing Sparky say, "It was a virtuoso devised of talent, which has not been seen in Thunderhead since Racer the elder dropped jaws 8 years ago. Now as we're collecting our jaw off the floor we have to ask will it be different this time or will tragedy-"

I cut Sparky off by throwing a pancake at him.

He put down the paper and glared at me. I glared back.

I then ignored him by stuffing my face with pancakes.

"I just can't believe there's not one mention of Racer motors in here," Sparky said, and I smacked Spritle's hand as he went for my plate. He went for untouched pancakes this time.

"That's because the sponsors control the media, Sparky," Pops said, and I nodded, and Trixie came in saying, "Morning everyone."

I smiled and said, "Hey Trix."

Trixie smiled at me, and she said, "Speed up yet?"

"In the spirit anyway," Speed said coming out of his room still scruffy looking.

I rolled my eyes as they started their morning flirt. I looked at Spritle, and we both made the 'uck' face.

"There seems to be a lot of speculation on which team you'll sign with," I said, and Sparky handed Speed the paper.

I got out so Trixie could get in the booth, and all the sudden it started shaking.

I stood up trying to help Ms. Racer keep all the glass from breaking.

"What the," I heard Pops say.

"Quick Pops, the most dangerous place to be during an earthquake is the kitchen! Everybody run for your life!" Spritle said, and he and Chim-Chim jumped over the booth.

I couldn't help but laugh at them.

That sounded like a jet engine.

I stood behind Sparky as the doorbell rang. What the hell?

There was a dude standing there with flowers, and it looked like he was saying something, but you couldn't hear him over the jet in the driveway. As I said before, what the hell?

"WHAT?" Pops yelled.

The dude looked at the engine, and back to Pops and motioned if he could come inside. I shook my head, and walked back into the kitchen.

I stood behind Speed who was next to Trixie, and the dude said, "Mr. and Mrs. Racer, I hope you forgive my rudeness."

Then he proceeded to give flowers to Mrs. Racer, and cigars to Pops.

I crossed my arms, and raised an eyebrow at Trixie who gave me a look back that said, _Bribery._

"Who are you?" Pops asked.

"I am EP Arnold Royalton. President and Chairmen of Royalton Industries, and it is my honor to meet you both." The dude said, and I smirked muttering, "There's the catch."

Speed smiled at me, and Trixie giggled.

"Oh dear, I seem to have interrupted your breakfast. Is that pancakes I smell?" Royalton said.

"Oh, are you hungry Mr. Royalton?" Ms. Racer said.

"A figure like mine requires constant attention Mrs. Racer," Royalton said.

I put my hand up to my mouth to try and not laugh.

"Do you like pancakes?" Ms. Racer asked.

"When I was a child we used to say, Pancakes are love," Royalton said.

Somehow we were now sitting at the table, and Royalton had a pile of pancakes in front of him. He was eating slowly, and I stood behind Speed.

Then he started asking to buy Ms. Racer's pancake recipe, and then his attorney, and then he said what I wanted to hear, "Now we all know the reason I'm here is because of you Speed."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I was watching last night, and young man I have to say, you gave me Goosebumps." Royalton said, and Sparky and I shared a look like, _that is so wrong, and weird._

"And knew that this was no mere driver that was driving, this was an artist. I imagine though, phone's been ringing off the hook." Royalton said, and Speed was embarrassed by the compliments.

"Yeah, but Speed doesn't want to drive for you or any other sponsors," Spritle said getting in Royalton's face. Through my crossed arms I gave Spritle a thumbs up that said, _Good job little man._

"This your manager then?" Royalton said, and he looked at me a little longer then I'd have liked.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"This is our youngest, Spritle," Ms. Racer said, and saved me from Royalton's Gaze.

"Nice to meet you youngster," Royalton said, and held out his hand.

I couldn't resist a few laughs that came out when Spritle just glared at Royalton, and said, "We got our eye on you mister."

I smirked. I taught him well.

"Excellent," Royalton said laughing nervously.

Then he started talking about Racer Motors, and then when Pops said, "Sorry Royalton but Racer Motors has always been independent."

Then Royalton said, "That's why I sympathize, no I empathize."

I raised an eyebrow, and thought, _he just insulted Racer Motors_.

"Now I've had this wonderful opportunity to meet your family," Royalton said, and glanced at everyone, and his eyes stayed on me just a little too long, "All I'm asking for is a chance to introduce you to mine."

How in the hell did they get me here?

I was sitting in the freaking Royalton Industries plane, next to Royalton (ew,) and we were flying to Royalton Industries.

I was dressed nicely. Not as nicely dressed as Rex's Funeral, but nicely. I was in skinny jeans (not ripped,) a red shirt with a white 4 on the left top corner, and the jacket that Rex had got me for my birthday that matched his blue and white striped one. Yeah, I was wearing Rex's colors, Royalton Industries. GET OVER IT.

I saw a woman come and open a drawer, and said to Spritle, "Take whatever you like."

I could literally see him with the angels singing, Hallelujah!

"SPRITLE!" Pops yelled, and I laughed knowing that Spritle wasn't going to get to pig out like he wanted.

"She said could have whatever I wanted," Spritle said sadly.

Pops turned and looked at Spritle and said, "Alright, one of each."

I chuckled again at the looked of defeat on Spritle's face.

"Hey look, it's the Grand Prix Coliseum," I said.

"My brother's gonna win the Grand Prix someday," Spritle said, and I smiled at Speed.

The plane landed shortly afterwards, and I got off after Speed.

"This is Genie, our talent manager. Ask her anything. Her job is to make it come true." Royalton said.

I nodded and muttered to Sparky, "No wonder that's her name."

Sparky chuckled, and I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Hello Speed, welcome to Royalton," Genie said, and I stood on the other-side of Speed while Trixie got the other. I glared at the chick.

HE'S TAKEN! I wanted to yell at her, but Speed showed no interest, and held Trixie's hand. That a boy.

Then all the sudden a dude came up, and ripped Speed's hand from Trixie's and Trixie came and stood beside me, and I wrapped an arm around her telling her, _It'll be okay._

We got on a golf-cart, and Spritle had to sit in my lap.

Fun. It was either that, or I sit on Sparky's lap which was not happening.

Then we went down suddenly, and Spritle grabbed onto me like a scared little kid. I rolled my eyes, and we started driving.

I missed a lot of what Royalton was saying because I was still trying to detach Spritle from me.

I sighed, and we pulled up to a machine, and Royalton said, "This is the fastest car making machine in the world, and it can finish a car in 36 hours."

I scoffed and said to Sparky, "I like the old fashioned way personally."

"How does it take at Racer Motors?" Royalton asked, and I thought, _with all the plans, the parts needed, and-_

"Several weeks at least," Sparky said, and I shook my head, and Chim-Chim whacked him.

I knuckled punched with monkey.

"This kind of production facility could be at your disposal, Mr. Racer." Royalton said.

We pulled up to a thingy, and Royalton started talking about all this operating stuff, but I was more focused on what they were taking out of the ball thing.

I beat Sparky to the punch saying, "Is that an inopositive transponder?"

"We control the all transponder factories in the world. Oops sorry, trade secret." Royalton said, and Sparky and I shared looks like, _woah._

Then they shut the blinds.

Then we went through all of the physical training stuff. My God. Is all I have to say.

Then Royalton had a talk with Speed, and we went into a fancy room, and all the sudden Spritle said, "That's Cannonball Taylor."

I turned quickly and said, "WHERE?!"

He was over playing Poker, and I watched in awe. He was a legend.

Then the car stopped, and Royalton introduced Speed to Taylor. Cannonball Taylor.

Spritle and Chim-Chim were staring at him in awe, and I shut both of their mouths.

Speed and him talked, and while we were driving away, he had look that was almost… sinister.

I looked at Speed and said, "Did you see that?"

He nodded, and said, "That was weird."

I nodded back.

Then we went to another room, and there was even a pool.

Spritle and Chim-Chim started running around, and I ran after them to make sure they didn't get hurt.

I got them back, and I was in the middle of Pops telling off Royalton, "My sons and Aria are the most important things to me other than marrying my best friend."

I was so touched.

I sat down next to Sparky, and pulled Chim-Chim and Spritle down on the couch.

"And if Speed wants to figure out some sort of an alliance," Pops said, and he motioned to me, and I put my hands over Spritle's ears, "Then you can bet your ass we'll be in business."

I took my hands off, and Speed came back and Speed was in a suit. Speed Racer. Was in a suit. A suit. Wow.

Royalton then gave Speed the suit as a gift. I smell something fishy. And it wasn't the fish in front of us.

Then Speed said he would think about the offer, and Speed was about to say no, and then Royalton stopped him.

"Damn," I whispered.

Sparky smiled at me, and Pops winked at me.

I smiled, and we went home with Speed thinking about signing with Royalton.

But it still smelled fishy.

And it wasn't the fish.

Today Speed was going to Royalton's to either sign or to not sign. Whatever decision he made I would follow him all the way.

Right now I was in the garage with Pops and Sparky.

My bike had been acting up and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with it.

We had taken the engine out and were looking at it when I realized it was way too quite.

"Where's Spritle and Chim-Chim?" I asked. No one answered.

"SPRITLE!" Ms. Racer yelled.

No running footsteps, monkey noises or yells.

We started running around the house, and Spritle and Chim-Chim were no-where to be found.

Oh no. They didn't.

I sighed and walked back into the garage and said, "I know where they are."

Everyone looked at me.

"A certain private Jet's candy stash," I said, and Pops groaned.

They were dead when they got back.

**AN: How'd you like it?**  
**I'm so excited for the next chapter. Racer X is going to be in it...**

**Please Review!**


	3. Racer X

******I Don't Own anything except for Aria Simon, and my ideas.**

**Chapter 3- Racer X**

**Aria POV**

I was so nervous. We were in Fuji.

Speed was on the loop thingy mahoozy, and I was with Sparky this time in the mechanic's station. God, I got nauseous just looking at the loops much less being in the car while doing it.

I heard the commentator, and I leaned forward, and Sparky said, "Ari, relax."

I took a deep breath but jumped back up when Speed got slammed into.

Speed and the leader were in a match off, and I yelled, "Speed, get out of there!"

"I can't- I can't move!" Speed said, and I started thinking to try and figure out what went wrong.

But shot up when Speed and the dude crashed. I sighed, and sat down.

"Speed, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Aria." Speed said.

"What's wrong? This isn't your first lose so what's wrong, SR?" I asked through the link. I only knew something was wrong because Speed used my first name. He never uses my first name. Usually my nickname.

"I'll tell you later." Speed said, and I sighed, and said, "Fine."

We made it back to the house, and Speed was still pouting but he had told me why. Royalton and some of his buddies have had all of the races planned. For decades. No one ever had a chance.

It didn't shock me. It sounded like Royalton. But still. It wasn't fair to everyone else.

All the sudden I heard, "You're being sued for IP infringement."

I looked over, and grabbed the law suit by the dude who was standing at the door.

Pops was being sued.

"That's ridiculous!" Speed and I said at the same time.

"That's for a jury to decide." The dude said, and left.

I sat on the sofa saying, "This cannot be happening."

**SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING**

"Controversy surrounds Racer motors…"

I turned Sparky out. I wasn't in the mood for bad news.

But I did catch the words, Speed, illegal, and device.

I slammed my hand down on the table and said, "Spritle you said you flipped Royalton off right?"

Spritle nodded, and I hugged him and said, "I LOVE YOU SPRITLE!"

Spritle started flaring around his arms, and I let go.

"I'm gonna send that guy some Chim-Chim cookies," Spritle said, and I said, "I'll get the letter."

I stood up, and sat back down when Pops said, "You'll do no such thing."

I sighed, and Spritle said, "We gotta do something, Pops."

"This is exactly what he said would happen if I didn't drive for him." Speed said, and I sighed again. How much was I gonna sigh today?

"They're just trying to scare you, son." Pops said, and I nodded and said, "They did the same thing with Rex."

"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get." Pops said.

"How? What can we do? How can we fight this?" Speed said, and I patted him on the shoulder.

"The truth will come out." Pops said.

"The truth? Don't be naïve Pops," Speed said.

Speed left the room and I stood up and said, "Well I feel like making some Chim-Chim cookies," I pointed at Pops before he said anything, "And you can't tell me what to do because I'm not a child of yours."

"But you are an employee, and I can tell you what to do, so sit." Pops said, and I sat back down and leaned my head in my palm and said, "Oh Chim-Chim cookies."

All the sudden I started thinking about the day that Rex took Speed out to Thunderhead, and let him drive.

_Flashback_

_I was in the kitchen with Ms. Racer talking when Rex pulled up in the Mach 5._

_I heard, "Mom you should've seen it!"_

_I turned and I fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard._

_Speed was missing 2 front teeth, had a bandage wrapped around his head. I stood up still giggling._

"_What happened?" I asked Rex._

_He had a scrape on his head, but otherwise than that he was fine._

"_Well, I took Speedy to Thunderhead, and let him drive." Rex said, and I laughed and said, "That didn't turn out good."_

"_Oh no, Speedy rolled the Mach 4." Rex said, and I died in laughter again._

_I saw Rex roll his eyes and help me stand up._

_I was still laughing as I stood up, but I mean, come on, a 10 year flipping a car. Isn't that funny?_

_No, even funnier was the look on Pops face when he saw Speed's new smile._

_End Flashback_

I erupted in giggles again.

Pops, Spritle, and Sparky looked at me weird, and when Speed walked into the room again all I saw was the 10 year old little boy with no front teeth and that smile.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I fell out of the booth, and Speed said, "What happened?"

"I think she's having a seizure," Pops said.

I stood up and said, "No, I just see 10 year old Speed, with no front teeth after rolling the Mach 4."

Speed laughed and I walked over to him and said, "I just need a bandage, anyone got some?"

I pretended to wrap something around Speed's head, and in the end, Speed and I had tears in our eyes.

I breathed out slowly, and one look at Speed set me off again.

The doorbell rang, and Spritle went to answer it, and there was a scream. I grabbed a baseball bat that was in the kitchen for some reason, and I ran to the door to hit the murderer.

"IT'S RACER X, THE HARBRINGER OF DOOM! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Spritle yelled, and I yelled, "REALLY, SPRITLE; I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING MURDERED!"

Spritle and Chim-Chim hopped over the couch, and I put down my bat.

"What are you two squawking about? Not you Aria." Pops said, and I smiled at him.

"Pops, Aria, whatever you do, don't open that door." Spritle said, and I rolled my eyes, and Pops went and opened the door as I peeled Spritle off the back of the couch.

Racer X and Inspector Detector walked in. I held my bat on my shoulder, and Spritle said, "But Ari!"

I shook my head, and he said, "But-"

"-No buts! Or it'll be your butt I'm kicking. Kitchen. Now." I said, and Spritle almost said something but I held the bat threatingly.

He ran for his life. I nodded in satisfaction. Good kid.

I sighed, and put my bat down. I put it in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Aria, it's been a long time." Inspector said.

I nodded, and gave him a small smile.

Soon the whole family was in the living room.

"We've been after Royalton for years for corporate crimes," Inspector said, "And WUL fixing, but we haven't got the evidence we needed to convict him."

I nodded. I got where we were going with this.

I was sitting on the counter top in the kitchen that led to where the family was.

I had my bat right next to me. I wasn't gonna use it. It was only a threat to Spritle.

I felt something hit my butt, and I jumped up like I got electrocuted. Everyone looked at me, and turned and glared at Spritle.

"Sorry," Spritle said, and turned to the Inspector, "What's he doing here?"

He pointed at Racer X. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my bat.

Spritle hid behind the counter again.

Smart kid.

I instead leaned against the counter.

Racer X seemed very familiar.

But I couldn't place it.

"Racer X works closely with our WUL corporate crimes division, recruiting drivers like you Speed." Inspector said.

I hadn't looked at Speed because I knew if I did I would start laughing.

Then Spritle reappeared and said, "Why does he always wear that mask?"

I shook my head. God, he is such an idiot sometimes.

"If any of you knew his identity then you would all be targets for his enemies of some of the most vicious fixes in the world." Inspector said. With a straight face. How can he do that?

Spritle and Chim-Chim looked at each other, and ducked down again.

I nodded and said, "That's not creepy at all."

I then headed to the garage.

This was a family thing, and I wasn't family. Ish.

I looked at my engine, and I always felt someone's eyes on me though I ignored it thinking it to be Speed or someone looking at me every now and then.

I threw my hair into a ponytail, and looked at my engine. After about 10 minutes my arms were covered in grease, but my engine was now good. All I have to say is Sparky and me are going to have a long talk after this.

I walked into the kitchen, and washed off my arms, and Spritle said to me quietly, "Aria, come here!"

I looked down at Spritle, and said, "What Spritle?"

Spritle pulled my leg, and made me fall on my knees, and said, "OW!"

Spritle put a hand over my mouth and said, "Shh!"

I shook my head and said, "What Spritle?"

"Racer X has been staring at you the whole time you were in the garage." Spritle said, and I scoffed and said, "Funny."

I stood up, and I heard, "There aren't any more races except for the Grand Prix, and we both failed to qualify."

"There aren't any more track races. This is a cross country rally." Inspector said.

Oh no. He wasn't thinking of-

"Casa Cristo." Racer X said, and I clenched my fist, and grit my teeth.

I immediately started thinking about that night.

"What?" Pops said, and I stared at the table in front of me, and my breathing got faster.

"I know it seems cruel of me to ask," Inspector said, and I turned and Speed looked at me and said, "Ari, you okay?"

I walked to the garage, and opened the door. Speed followed me.

"Aria, don't even think-"

I cut him off by getting on my bike. I drowned him out, and Speed walked over to me and said, "You said you wouldn't leave."

I looked at Speed crying.

"I'm not; I just need some time alone." I said, and sped down the road.

**Speed POV**

I watched Aria speed down the street, and leave.

I put my hands in my hair and said, "I hope she doesn't crash again."

"Wait, what?" Pops said.

I gulped and said, "Nothing."

"Aria got into a crash? When?" Mom asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Last week. This guy hit her dead on. She's only got road rash, and hurt feelings. Otherwise than that she's fine."

Pops narrowed his eyes and said, "We're talking about this later. Back to the question at hand, no, absolutely not."

"You'd have the support of the entire CIP." Inspector said.

"Rally Racing is a back ally sport filled with Jackals, head hunters, and thugs. I'm sorry inspector but I've already lost one son to that death trap I won't lose another." Pops said.

"I understand. If you change your mind-"

"-Keep your card Inspector." Pops said.

The phone started ringing.

I picked it up and said, "Racer Residence."

"Speed," I heard that sounded like Aria.

"Aria, what's wrong?" I asked.

There was an intake of breath and Aria said, "I need you to come pick me up."

"Why? What happened to your bike?" I asked.

Everyone was now paying attention.

"What bike, because there isn't one anymore?" Aria said angrily.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Royalton the ass," Aria said.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"The hospital," Aria said.

"I'll be there in a few." I said, and hung up. I ran upstairs and grabbed my shoes.

I ran back down while throwing them on.

"What happened?" Pops asked me.

I grabbed the keys to the Mach 5 and said, "Aria's in the hospital. Royalton trashed her bike."

I got in the car, and I drove fast all the way to the hospital.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN...**

**How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Casa Cristo

******I Don't Own anything except for Aria Simon, and my ideas.**

**Chapter 4- Casa Cristo**

**Aria POV**

I was sitting in Trixie's chopper with her. We were air driving for Speed.

We were at Casa Cristo. No one knew except for the inspector, Racer X, and us. Our alibi is that we went skiing.

I sighed, and said, "When does this thing start again?"

"Someone's cranky this morning," Trixie said looking at me.

I nodded and said, "Yep."

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Speed asked through the link.

I chuckled with no humor and said, "Yes, I did; it's called the floor."

Trixie laughed and I glared. I wasn't in a good mood. My bike was dead (in 3 pieces,) I got thrown off of a bike and landed on my back, and I sprained my left wrist. Thank God I was a righty, and I woke on the floor this morning.

I visited the memorial with Speed and Trixie last night, and the next person I saw I wanted to punch, but I started crying. I know weird.

I saw the Queen of Casa Cristo, and I said, "Her dress is so pretty."

"I know right?" Trixie said, and we started talking about girl stuff.

"STOP!" Speed said, and I stopped talking and said, "Yes Speed?"

"Just stop talking," Speed said, "Please."

Trixie and I laughed, and I focused on Speed's car, and then I focused on the cars around him, and said, "Speed, Snake's here."

Speed groaned, and the Snake glared at me.

"Oh no, he did not just do that," I said, and Racer X said, "What happened?"

Then Snake flipped me off.

My eye twitched and said, "He better be looking at someone else or he's gonna get it."

Trixie put down my binoculars and said, "Stop looking at him, Snake's just a pompous Jackass."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Trix, that's what I need to hear. Even though he did just flip me off."

Then I focused on the Queen again, and said, "Guys, she's raising her arm!"

They all focused on the Queen now, and I bit my lip. The starting was always the worst.

Then she shot it, and tires were squealing. I couldn't hear for a few, and they went into the building, and said, "Trix, start going to the desert!"

Trixie moved the chopper.

I heard a lot of crashes, and said to Trixie, "God, I hope there all okay."

She nodded, and we were right where everyone was gonna come out.

"Oh God," I said when I realized who was leading, "Snake's leading."

I held my binoculars up to my face.

"Speed, on your right, flying foxes!" Trixie and I chorused.

"Got 'em," Speed said, and I watched intently.

Two got Speed in the middle, and I groaned.

"Head hunters," Taejo said.

"Taejo, you got army wannabes coming up!" I said.

"X, you got medieval people coming up!" I said, and focused on Speed again.

"Oh no," Trixie said, and noticed that the Foxes got Speed right front tire. He flipped and used his spare.

"Move it, Speed, it's getting ugly out there," Trixie said, and the Flying Foxes' chick and Speed were playing a game of you point and I'll shield.

I looked and said, "This is kind of like a video game."

"Speed, on your left!" I yelled, and Speed jumped then frigging flipped.

"That was awesome, SR!" I said, and focused back.

"Hurry, Speed! They need you!" I said, and looked at Taejo. He was getting brutally beat up.

I looked at X; he hit a dude right as he was coming for him. Cool.

Speed knocked one guy out of Taejo's way, and I said, "You still got 2 more."

"Where have you been?" Taejo asked Speed.

"Have any of these drivers read the rule book?" Speed asked.

I said, "Most likely not."

"Speed, on your left!" I yelled, and the medieval dude jumped over speed, and a hammer thing went in front of his face barley missing him.

"See, this race is full of cheaters," Speed said, and I said, "No time for sarcastic comments. Just drive!"

"X, you got one on your right!" I said, and then X got hit.

I couldn't see anything but I don't think those are good on the back of the medieval dude's car.

"Watch the back draft," Speed said, and I gulped.

Then they did fancy moves. Wow.

"Uh, there's a bee's nest, on your right Speed!" I yelled.

I don't even want to know how they got that in there.

The dude shot the bee's nest, but it landed in the chick's car.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Trixie laughed with me.

Then got serious when I saw the dude behind X start gaining, I said, "X, behind you!"

X jumped up and caught him while the dude was upside down and- wait, did he just hit him?

I burst out laughing, and said, "That was so hilarious and cool at the same time!"

X just laughed with me.

"Taejo!" Trixie and I yelled. The last medieval dude was heading straight for Taejo.

Then Speed jumped up, and whacked both of the guys in the air, and landed on the ground perfectly fine. AKA a rearseeing set job into flying kick.

I was speechless.

The guys tried beating Snake's team, but it was pointless. They were already too far ahead.

Snake's team won.

I was sitting next to Trixie while I watched Taejo trash the room.

I sighed, and pulled my knees up to my chest.

Taejo was doing a pretty good job.

Taejo walked over to Speed and X, and I was a little bit nervous of what was about to happen.

"If we drive tomorrow like we drove today, we lose!" Taejo yelled.

I rolled my eyes, and Taejo said, "You will get nothing, all of this will be meaningless!"

"Relax, Snake's weak on turns, we'll catch him in the mountains." Speed said, and I nodded.

"We might, if you stopped showing off," Taejo said, and I raised my eyebrows, and said, "If I remember correctly which I probably do-"

"Showing off is what saved your ass," Speed said interrupting me.

And right as Taejo was about to punch Speed in the face, X caught it and said, "Don't fall apart yet. There's still a lot of race to run."

I stood up, and walked out of the room, and Trixie stayed on the couch. I heard someone follow me.

I turned and it was Racer X.

I said, "Hey."

He smiled at me and said, "Can I talk to you?"

I said, "Sure."

He motioned into his room and I walked in.

It was just like Speed and Trixie's.

I sat on the little bench in front of the bed and said, "What'd you need?"

"I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me no matter how much you want to tell, you can't." X said, and I nodded and said, "I'm listening."

Racer X then took off his mask.

Woah, he was hot.

He had black hair, and brown eyes.

I nodded and said, "Okay…"

"My name is Rex." Racer X said, and I laughed and said, "Good one."

I stood up and walked to the door but X grabbed my arm and said, "Aria, I'm not kidding. It really is me. Rex."

I looked at him and said, "Prove it. Tell me something that only Rex would know."

"You have a twin brother, but he's in jail." Racer X said.

I nodded. I did have a twin. A jackass at that, but he was my bro. He was in jail. Has been since he was 20. He murdered 23 people. He's got the life in jail sentence.

"You could've looked it up on your database." I said, and crossed my arms.

X rubbed a hand over his face and said, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you once called me Rexasourus, and tackled Speed when he tried to use it."

Only Rex would know that. Speed was only 6, so he most likely didn't remember it, and Pops and Mrs. Racer weren't at home.

"How'd you know that?" I asked, and dropped my arms.

X walked towards me and said, "Because it really is me, Rex."

I knew that look. Only Rex gave me that look when he really wanted me to believe something he told me.

I ran towards X- Rex, and hugged him tight.

I started crying.

Rex wrapped his arms around me and said, "I'm so sorry, Air."

I sniffled and looked up, and said, "Sorry."

Rex smiled down at me and said, "It's okay, Air."

I smiled and leaned on him not letting go. You kidding me? I was staying here tonight! He was not leaving my sight!

"Why did you keep something like this-"

I was cut off by knocking at the door.

I groaned and wiped off my face, and Rex put back on his mask, and opened the door.

It was Speed.

Speed looked at me and said, "We got a small problem."

I looked out the door, and the Racer family was there, and so was Sparky.

I gulped and said, "I'll be there in a second."

I shut the door and said, "I'll come back if I live."

Rex laughed, and said, "Alright, but here let me give you something."

I looked at him like, _what now?_

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled, and pulled away, and said, "Yeah, I'll defiantly be back."

I walked out of the room and down the hall to Speed's room.

I took a deep breath, and walked in.

I sat beside Speed, and he looked a little scared.

"Is this the kind of driver I have? Someone who disobeys; someone who lies to me? Is this the kind of son I've raised? And you Trixie, you know what this race did to this family. And Aria, this race killed you. Did any of you stop to think about us?" Pops asked.

"That's all I've been thinking about Pops, you, mom, Spritle, Sparky, and Chim-Chim." Speed said, and I smiled at Speed.

"We're in serious trouble Pops and it's all my fault," Speed said.

"This is not the place or the race to do anything about that," Pops said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it won't do any good," Pops said.

"You don't know that," Speed said.

"You think you can drive a car and change the world, it doesn't work like that," Pops said.

"Maybe not, but it's the only thing I know how to do and I gotta do something," Speed said.

"It's unacceptable, this is over. Pack your things, we're going home." Pops said, and sat still. I wasn't going anywhere.

Speed stood up and said, "I can't. I'm sorry, Pops."

"What?" Pops asked actually shocked.

"I'm staying," Speed said, and I put a hand on Speed's shoulder standing up, saying, "Me too."

"So am I," Trixie said standing up.

I smiled at her.

"No you're not; we're going home, right now." Pops said.

"I'm not a child Pops, you can't tell me how to live my life, if you want to fire me as your driver then fine, do it, but it won't change the fact that I'm going to finish this race." Speed said, and I nodded and said, "Add me too."

"God, you sound like Rex, you want to die like him too? Will that make you happy?" Pops asked.

I faltered. Rex might be alive, but I don't know the details. But this was killing me. I loved him, and god they were taking it out on him.

Trixie grabbed my shoulder, and helped me sit down while Pops and Speed yelled.

"Don't take it out on me because you feel guilty about what happened to Rex!" Speed said, and I put my head in my hands. I was crying now.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Pops, if they're staying, we're staying-"

"Woo hoo! Room service!" Spritle yelled cutting off Ms. Racer.

"And I suggest we all find a way to go home, together." Ms. Racer said, and I stood up and walked out of the room slamming the door.

I walked down to Rex's room, and knocked.

"Come on in," I heard, and I opened the door, and Rex had his head behind a book and was in boxers on the bed. That was it.

Oh God, he fitted out.

He peeked his head out from behind the book and said, "Air, what's wrong?"

He stood up, and walked over to me, and hugged me.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him. God, I needed a hug.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked me, and sat me down on the bed.

I laughed and said, "They brought up you, the race, and then they got into a screaming match." I said.

Rex kissed me on the head and said, "Come on, you can sleep in here. Not like you weren't; I know you."

I smiled, and he motioned to the bathroom.

I walked in, and I stripped out of my jeans, and top, and left my tank top, and my underwear that were booty shorts. I walked out, and Rex's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, and patted the bed. I got in next to him, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I leaned on him.

I watched the TV, and he read.

After a while I yawned, and Rex said, "Come on, bed time, I'll tell you my story in the morning."

I nodded, and he turned off the light, the TV, and put down his book on the bedside table. We slid down and I turned over, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer, I chuckled, and snuggled into him.

I woke up to a yell. I shot up, and there was freaking ninja in the room.

I raised an eyebrow, and watched as Rex and the ninja fought each other. I mainly kept my eyes on Rex, and how his muscles rippled.

Whatever moves the ninja did, Rex dodged them, and I was astonished. Wow.

Then all the sudden the ninja headed for me, and I rolled quickly; it was like I wasn't even there.

I landed on the floor.

I groaned.

That hurt.

Then the ninja threw a freaking ninja knife-thingy at where I was, and rolled under the bed this time.

I kept under the bed for the rest of the fight, and I peeked out every now and then, but then all the sudden another thingy came towards me and I moved just in time. Rex had a murderous look in his eyes, and he kicked the ninja in-between the wall, and the sofa, and he was in an odd position. Rex then kicked the sofa, and I heard something crack.

I crawled out and realized that one of the things had got my arm. Damn.

Rex turned to me and said, "Are you okay?"

I said, "It got me."

Rex grabbed my hand, and walked into the bathroom, and I sat on the counter as he grabbed some supplies to get my arm fixed. He sewed it up, and I asked him, "Are you okay?"

Rex looked at me and said, "I did lose you once. I almost let that happen again."

I grabbed his face and said, "That doesn't matter now. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I still love you."

Rex smiled at me, and kissed me.

I leaned my head on his still bare chest, and we just stood there like that for a few minutes.

I leaned up, and kissed him again.

After a while there was knock on the bathroom door.

I sat on the counter, and Rex went and opened the door after putting on his make-shift mask.

It was Speed.

"We have a problem," Speed said to Rex, and I sighed, and said, "Course we do."

I walked out of the bathroom following Rex and Speed, and the ninja was gone.

"Where's the ninja?" I asked Rex.

He looked over, and it was gone.

He shrugged and said, "Probably ran away."

I nodded, and followed Speed out of the room. But before I could get out of the room, Rex took off his make-shift mask, and kissed me, and made his way into his closet. Most likely to put on his suit.

I smiled, and slid my hair into a ponytail, and walked down the hall to Speed's room.

Pops looked at me when I entered, and said, "You okay?"

I nodded and said, "X took care of the other ninja, but I got hit. But I'm okay now."

Room service came in and started cleaning their room.

Rex came in later in his suit, and tasted the thing, and I was scared it might hurt him, and he said, "Narcolite bentomen, a highly effective inabilitating drug, stays in the stays in the system for hours but leaves without a trace." Rex said.

"I'll be fine, by morning," Taejo said, and Rex said, "No you won't. You can't drive a car. You can barely stand up."

Then Taejo stood up, and said, "You cannot tell me what I can't do."

Then he wavered and his sister helped him sit back down.

"What are we gonna do?" Speed asked.

Trixie and I shared a look.

We both smiled.

I crossed my arms and said, "I know."

Later I was in Rex's bed lying partly on him, and he was tracing a finger up and down my bare back.

I smiled and said, "That tickles."

He smiled and said, "I know."

He leaned down and kissed me, and I laid my head on his chest, and said, "I love you, Rex."

Rex smiled at me and said, "I love you too, Air."

About an hour later I still wasn't asleep, and Rex was snoring slightly.

I knew he was asleep.

I looked at him, and he was calm. I smiled, and kissed him on the lips trying to be quiet.

He was still out of it that I could tell. Then I remembered a song I made up when Rex left when I was bored at home and I whisper sung.

**(Jason Chen- Best Friend (altered by me))**

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there.  
Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend.  
I didn't know it back then._

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent

I pray for all your love

_Boy l our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

Through all the girls that came by  
And all the nights that you'd cry.  
Boy was there right by your side.  
How could I tell you I loved you  
When you were so happy  
With some other girl?

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
When we were so innocent.

_I pray for all your love  
Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my babe.  
Boy you mean that much to me.

And nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down.

And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable.

But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend

I pray for all your love  
Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

_I pray for all your love  
Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy_

_But I fell in love with my Best Friend  
I remember when I said I'd always be there  
Ever since we were ten baby._

I closed with my eyes, smiled, and fell asleep.

**Rex POV**

I woke up to someone kissing me on the lips.

I didn't move.

Then I felt something lie back down on my chest and I realized that it was Aria.

Then she started to whisper sing.

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?  
Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend.  
Didn't know it back then.  
_

Know what?

_Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent_

_I pray for all your love_

_Boy l our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend  
_

I smiled. I love Aria so much that sometimes I believe that the day that she told me she loved me too was a dream.

_Through all the girls that came by  
And all the nights that you'd cry.  
Boy was there right by your side.  
How could I tell you I loved you  
When you were so happy  
With some other girl?_

God, I'm an idiot. She loved me even in high school?

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
When we were so innocent.

_I pray for all your love  
Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my babe.  
Boy you mean that much to me.

And nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down.

And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable.

But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend

I already did.

I pray for all your love  
Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

_I pray for all your love  
Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy_

_But I fell in love with my Best Friend  
I remember when I said I'd always be there  
Ever since we were ten baby._

I remember when she said that. She was always there. Always.

I can't believe I didn't realize it.

But I do now, and she's not going anywhere.

**Aria POV**

I was driving Trixie's chopper over the race. Trixie was driving for Taejo.

Snake launched a snake into the dude ahead of him's car, and the dude lost control.

"This is absolutely crazy," Pops said.

"That's it, nice line, Trix," I said, and watched as they all moved around.

The top of the hill's coming up, Snake's got about a quarter of a mile on ya," Sparky said.

Her and Speed started arguing, and Speed said, "I can't believe you talked us into this ridiculous idea."

"What's ridiculous about it? You're the one who's always saying I'm a better driver than most of the WRL." Trixie asked.

"Now's not the time, to prove it." Speed said.

"Why not?" Trixie asked.

"It's too dangerous," Speed said.

"Oh, it's too dangerous for me but not for you right?" Trixie asked and I smiled. Good one, Trix.

"Children, focus. If we're going to have a chance we're gonna have to pass Snake before the rondevu." Rex said. I chuckled at how he still acted like an older brother to Speed.

"I'm ready, let's roll." Trixie said, and then she punched it, and went ahead of Speed.

"YEAH, GO GET 'EM TRIX!" I yelled.

They started gaining on Snake, and they drove faster.

"Take 'em," Rex said.

"With pleasure," Speed said, and they both passed Trixie, and I watched in annoyance, and scaredness.

Trixie ended up under Snake, and I said, "Trixie, hang in there! Speed, get her outta there!"

Speed hit Snake off of Trixie, and he put Snake in the position that Trixie was in.

"OH YEAH!" Sparky said, and Pops said, "That's my boy!"

"GO SPEED RACER GO!" I yelled.

They all laughed at me, and I smiled and kept driving.

I met up with the plane that Taejo was on, and his sister, Haruko, said, "You sure that there are no cameras here?"

"I checked it this morning, there's quite a few dead spots in these mountains." Pops said, and I landed in the rondevu area, and got out.

"What's he doing here?" Rex asked when he noticed the bad guy that we were trying to stop. I didn't bother to learn his name.

"Stowaway; we weren't sure what to do with him," Taejo said, and I was looking forward to Rex's answer. I knew it wasn't going to be nice.

"Do what he'd do; break his legs, and let him walk back," Rex said, and Trixie shared a look with me, and I nodded at her. Racer X AKA Rex knew what he was doing.

Right as everyone was getting to go back to the race, there were gun shots, and Rex grabbed me a put me behind him shielding me.

"Nobody move," The ugly dude said, and I was still behind Rex.

"What is this?" Pops asked.

"This is called a change of plan," The leader said. Who was also ugly.

"Yeah, that's right; we're changing your plan; that changed our plan; that changed your plan, right boss?" Another ugly dude asked.

Say what?

They were in front of Rex, and I was still behind him but since I was shorter than Rex, they didn't notice me yet. At least I think they didn't notice me.

"What was it? Break your legs and let you walk back? Now I like that, but first let's play a little game of Peek-a-boo, I see you," The leader said, and Rex held my hand.

The dude was about to take off Rex's mask when he got hit with a rock.

What the?

"OW!" The dude yelled, and turned to the person who did it.

I had to sustain my giggles when Chim-Chim threw a Chim-Chim cookie at him and it hit him in the face.

"SPRITLE!" Pops yelled, and the dude yelled, "Get that monkey!"

I ducked as Rex hit the guy who was apparently behind us.

I then kicked him in the balls because on the way down he squeezed my ass.

Only Rex was allowed to do that. Wait that sounded wrong.

Anyways, that dude went down, and Rex kicked everyone else in the face, and I punched a guy in the face and flipped him when he ran for me.

Everyone else was holding their own except for Sparky. I kicked the guy in the head that was holding a gun to him, and then in the balls, and then punched him in the face.

Then a dude grabbed me around the waist, and I screamed, and he was taken down by Rex, who grabbed me before I fell.

I kicked the guy who came up behind Rex in the face, and I went and helped Spritle.

I just kicked him in the side, and he went for his gun, and I grabbed it instead, and held it to him, and Spritle kicked him in the balls, and then Chim-Chim gave him a cookie, and hit him in the head with a wrench. Don't ask me where they got it.

I held a gun to the boss dude, and everyone else did too.

We knew how a gun worked. You needed to in this business.

"Looks like another change of plan," Rex said.

"Take him away boys," Spritle said, and clapped his hands, and Taejo's body guards came and took the boss away.

"SPRITLE!" Pops yelled, and Spritle hid behind me.

Then we saw Snake and his gang going ahead. Oh shit.

"MOVE!" Rex yelled, and everyone ran for the chopper, plane, or car.

Before I got in the chopper I ran over and kissed Rex. He was kind of shocked but kissed me back, and after I was done I said, "Good luck."

I got in the hopper, and started it up, and got it in the air. I saw the boys and they were right behind Snake.

"This is where Rex," Trixie asked, and Sparky and I nodded.

I looked at Speed and said, "I trust you, Speed."

"Thanks, Ari." Speed said, and I watched in anticipation, and I heard Speed say, "No."

I yelled, "SPEED!" I as I saw him go over the edge on the other side.

"NO!" Pops yelled, and I watched in terror as Speed went down the hill.

Then I saw him jump. What the?

"His isn't!" I yelled, and watched in joy as Speed was driving up the cliff face.

Everyone turned to me, and I pointed to Speed, and they all were astonished.

Speed jumped up right next to Snake.

I looked at Snake and said, "Do it."

I could hear the smile on Speed's face, "Hi, remember me?"

Snake pulled the oil again, and I watched as Speed jumped and landed in front of Snake this time.

Then Snake pulled a gun.

Everyone chorused, "GUN!"

Snake kept shooting at Speed, and then Speed had the upper advantage, and rammed Snake right off the road.

Snake got out safely though.

There was nothing standing in the way of victory.

We took our time, and let the boys have their fun, and Trixie and I drove slowly.

It was actually really nice out here.

We parked at the pad on the hotel, and I stood out and stretched and then Spritle hugged me around the waist, and I looked at him shocked, and he said, "SAVE ME!"

I laughed and said, "You're on your own."

**AN: That was a long chapter, 18 pages. 5,439 words.**

**I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. 0_0**

**How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. The Grand Prix

**********I Don't Own anything except for Aria Simon, and my ideas.**

**Chapter 5- The Grand Prix**

**Aria POV**

We got back home, and I hadn't seen Rex since the night before but he said he'd see me later. I went home to go see my parents.

I unlocked the door and went in. Nothing was there.

What the?

I walked around and yelled, "MOM! DAD! ANYONE?!"

The kitchen was completely empty of furniture and food.

So were the living room, and all the rooms except for mine. There was a note on my bed.

_Dear Aria,_

_You're 27; the house is yours. Get a life._

_, Mom and Dad_

They couldn't have just left me here while I was in Casa Cristo.

I sighed, and sat down; they didn't.

They couldn't.

They did.

I sighed, and grabbed a duffel bag and tossed clothes in it, and grabbed my laptop bag.

I sighed, and grabbed anything else. I grabbed my purse, my extra set of keys to the Mach 5 that Pops gave to me, and my other pair of keys to my bike.

I tossed them in, grabbed my stash of cash, and tossed that in there, and grabbed the picture of me and Rex, and the one of me and my brother.

I tossed them in, and ran down the stairs.

I locked the door, and got back on my bike.

I sighed, and rode all the way to the Racer house.

I rode onto the driveway, since the Mach 5 was in there, and Pops said, "What happened, Aria?"

I guess I didn't notice but I had been sitting there for 5 minutes.

I looked at him and said, "My parents are gone."

Ms. Racer came out and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean they're gone. The house is completely empty except for my room, and I just emptied it." I said.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Ms. Racer hugged me and said, "You can stay in Rex's room. You are living here now."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "I couldn't. I was just gonna leave my cash here and go get a hotel."

"No, you already live here. You stay here 6 out of 7 days, so now it's just permanent." Pops said.

I smiled and hugged him too.

Over the next few minutes I learned that Togokhan had ripped us off. The race didn't mean anything.

When we were finished talking, Pops patted me on the back, and pushed me to Rex's room. I put my stuff down, and walked back, but was yanked into the kitchen.

I sat down next to Spritle and Chim-Chim, and we watched as Pops and Speed talked, made-up, and then Speed was invited to the Grand Prix but Haruko Togokhan.

"We don't have a car," Pops said, oh crap, "SPARKY!"

We all shoved Sparky out, and Pops said, "What were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Same as everyone else," Sparky said, and I stood up, and smiled at Speed as Chim-Chim and Spritle stood up beside me, and Trixie and Ms. Racer walked out beside Sparky.

"I don't believe it; you were listening the whole time?" Speed asked.

Then they all said some form of excuse while I just nodded.

"Haruko, thank you," Speed said.

"I would say good luck Saturday, but you don't need it, you're already lucky to have such a family." Haruko said.

I smiled at her and ran over and hugged her.

Then she left.

"Come on, we got work to do." Pops said.

"Pops the race is less than 2 days away," Sparky said, and I looked at Pops.

"How fast did Royalton say he could build that tin-can with his fancy machines?" Pops asked and Spritle and I said, "36 hours."

"Then we'll do it in 32, come on let's go." Pops said, and I smiled, and went to change into my overalls.

Sparky and I rolled out the table, and I helped Speed put the end on when they got the bumper.

I was working on the engine. I had to build it from the ground up.

I wiped some sweat from my face, and kept at it with the blowtorch.

I finished with the engine about 2 hours later, and I hooked it in with Sparky, and everything was done, but we had to add the key components.

"SPARKY, YOU READY?!" Pops yelled, and squeaked his hot pads. I loved how one was a penguin.

"Ready, Pops," Sparky said, and I stood by Sparky ready to help him.

"Pops, that's a Branuly converginator!" Spritle said, and I laughed, and rubbed his hair.

"Transponder-shmonder, you want real kick you go Branuly." Pops said, and I laughed.

We had the car almost finished, and I smiled as I started the Branuly. It lit up. YES!

Ms. Racer brought out sandwiches, and I smiled and grabbed one.

I groaned. Awesome. I was starving.

"Thanks!" I said, and she said, "Welcome."

About an hour later we had the car all ready, and I smiled, and Pops said, "Start her up!"

Speed revved the engine, and I smiled and said, "That's my girl."

"It sounds beefy, Pops." Speed said, and Pops said, "Yeah, I gave it a little something extra."

"Come on, let's load it up!" Spritle said, and I smiled and said, "Let's get this baby on its way."

I was in black dress pants, a blue shirt that was nice and fancy, and had on heels.

I had my hair down, and the people at the trailer entrance were stalling.

I tapped my foot, and Inspector came and said, "Excuse me, is there a problem here officer?"

I smiled, and then frowned as Royalton stormed into the room.

"What madness is going on here?" Royalton said, and I rolled my eyes and thought, _just you and your yellow teeth._

"Mr. Royalton, this is a legitimate invitation. We have verified it." The woman said, and I smirked.

Royalton grabbed it and said to Speed, "Where did you get this?"

"I won it fair and square," Speed said.

"This is preposterous, he can't be allowed to race, it's too late." Royalton said.

"The ruling on this is quite clear," The inspector said mocking Royalton, "Try to stop it and you'll be in blatant violation of the WRL charter, leaving me no option but the shut the Grand Prix down, until a full investigation can be completed."

I hid a hand over my mouth hiding my smile.

Either Royalton lets Speed race, or there is no race. Either way Royalton loses.

"What? Do you have any idea what that would cost? Are you insane?" Royalton said.

"Try me," Inspector said, and I chuckled on that.

Then the announcement was made, _Ladies and gentlemen your attention please, now driving in the 40__th__ and final spot for Racer Motors, in the Mach 6, Speed Racer!_

I smiled, and hugged Speed. I was so happy.

I went with Sparky to put down the Mach 6, and I was checking the engine one more time, and checking diagnostics, and I was in converse and overalls right now. I was gonna get dressed better later.

I walked over to Sparky right as Speed came over, and I noticed that everyone was looking at him.

I have a bad feeling.

"How you feeling?" Sparky asked Speed.

"It's big," Speed said.

"That cockpits the exact same size it was at Thunderhead," I said, and Speed said, "Right."

Sparky and him then said his goodbyes, and I talked to the motor.

"Be a good girl," I said, and I saw it brighten just a little.

I took a deep breath, shut the hood, and then hugged Speed.

"I believe in you, SR. You can do it. Beat Royalton, and shove it in his face." I said, and looked at Speed holding his shoulders.

Speed nodded and said, "I love you too, Ari."

I smiled, and hugged him one more time and pulled away.

"I couldn't have gotten here without you, Aria." Speed said, and I smiled and said, "Me neither, Speed. Good luck, and kick some ass."

He then got in, and Sparky and I left the start line.

The Inspector walked over to me as I was pulling down my hair and said, "X wants you to meet him upstairs."

I nodded and I said, "Give me a second."

I walked into the bathroom and got out of my overalls and converse and put back on my pants, top, and heels.

I brushed my hair, and washed my hands.

Okay, I was all good.

I walked back out, and the Inspector said, "You look nice."

I looked at him in shock and said, "I'm not sitting with Sparky tonight."

He smiled, and led me upstairs.

I think I was the only girl wearing pants.

I saw Rex and he was sitting next to an empty seat. He saw me and stood up.

He hugged me and said, "Hey."

The Inspector left and so did his men.

Rex and I sat down and said, "Some view."

"Yeah," Rex said, and I noticed that he was still looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're wearing heels," Rex said, and I nodded and said, "Is it that weird?"

He just smiled and kissed me.

The race was about to start, and I bounced my foot up and down, and tapped my fingers on Rex's because my hand was in his.

"Ladies and Gentlemen start your engines," The announcer said, and I gulped, and Rex smiled at me and said, "He'll do great."

I nodded and said, "I just hope my girl doesn't mess up."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked, and I said, "You'll see when Speed kicks it in."

I was bouncing in my seat, and Rex just smiled at me.

I crossed my legs, and said, "I'm so nervous."

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,**

I looked at Rex, and he winked at me, and slid an arm around my shoulders.

**3**, I gripped Rex's hand just a little harder.

**2,** Rex gripped my hand.

**1**, we both stared at Speed's car.

GO!

Speed sped up easily, and then someone stopped him. No.

I looked at the car.

They were doing this on purpose.

"Royalton, you bastard," I mumbled.

Rex looked at me and said, "What?"

"He probably is gonna pay off the driver who stops Speed." I said, and Rex just put an arm around my shoulders, and rubbed my arm trying to comfort me.

Then another car came for Speed, and I glued my lips shut. He couldn't hear me.

Speed jumped up, and landed and he hit my baby, and he was off.

I looked at Rex and he was looking at me in shock and I said, "Told you so."

Speed was gaining really fast… speed. Weird. But anyways, I smiled.

Everyone was going for him, and he used the jack jumps, and he got all of them out of the race.

I smiled.

He kicked one so good it went into one of the screens. I laughed, and said, "That's it, Speed."

They were on the spikes, and I smiled as Speed got another.

Speed was almost in the lead.

Then they went to the drop, and Speed was going down sideways, and some dude was rolling and Speed was dodging.

Cannonball Taylor and Speed were now at it, and I stood up with Rex, and he held my waist gripping tightly not that I minded.

They flipped in sequence, and then they rammed each other.

I saw Speed say, "Get that weak shit off my track!"

I laughed, and Rex smiled.

They were neck in neck, and I was biting my lip so hard.

Speed turned, and it hit Taylor really hard.

"YES!" I yelled. I couldn't stand it that time.

Rex just laughed at me.

Speed then sped up, and Taylor was pissed.

He rammed Speed, and then Speed was stuck. Oh shit.

He didn't.

They wouldn't.

"They did," I said, and Rex looked at me and said, "What happened?"

"Spearhook," I said.

Speed was trying every trick in the book to try and get Taylor off of him. It wasn't working.

Speed then jumped, and it showed the Spearhook.

Good job Speedy. Cannonball crashed, and Speed just sat there.

"No, don't do this!" I yelled, and slammed my hands against the glass. I knew she would do this, if they used the hook.

"What's wrong? Why won't it start?" Rex asked me and I said, "The triple base conductor is probably fried which means it dislodged the main conductor. Which means the starter's overloaded."

_If he runs a patch through the starter, the Branuly converginator, if he puts the car in 5__th__ gear he can jumpstart the whole thing. _I thought, and I took off my heels, and said, "I'll be back!"

I ran faster than I'd ever run in my life. I was running for Speed, for this family, for Racer Motors. For Rex. I was running, and I was going to get there in time.

I ran to Sparky's room, and I opened the door, and he was there, and I yelled, "TELL HIM TO PUT THE CAR IN 5TH GEAR!"

Before Sparky had said anything to Speed, Speed had the car in 5th Gear, and he was going. Fast.

I cheered with Sparky, and now I had to run back to Rex. I took a deep breath, and ran all the way back thinking about everything.

"_No way, my brother's the best racer in the world. Everyone else is running for second." Speed said._

_I did it to ignore the feeling in my stomach when Rex grabbed me and kept me safe._

_Rex leaned up and looked at me in the eyes, and said, "Aria, I want you to know people are gonna say things about me someday, and I don't want you to believe them, promise me."_

"_I love you, Air."_

_I heard the announcer say, "There is no doubt about it that Rex Racer is one of the dirtiest drivers in the world." I turned the TV off, and said, "It'll be okay, Speed."_

"_I LOVED HIM!" I yelled. _

_I felt like something was missing._

"_I'll keep my promise, Rex." _

_I saw the Mach 4 in front of Speed._

"_My sons and Aria are the most important things to me other than marrying my best friend."_

"_You're being sued for IP infringement."_

"_Aria, it's been a long time."_

"_If any of you knew his identity then you would all be targets for his enemies of some of the most vicious fixes in the world."_

"_Prove it. Tell me something that only Rex would know."_

"_Because it really is me, Rex."_

"_I did lose you once. I almost let that happen again."_

"_I love you, Rex."_

"_I love you too, Air."_

"_I mean they're gone. Forever. The house is completely empty except for my room, and I just emptied it."_

"_You can stay in Rex's room. You are living here now."_

"_Then we'll do it in 32, come on let's go."_

"_Mr. Royalton, this is a legitimate invitation. We have verified it."_

"_I believe in you, SR. You can do it. Beat Royalton, and shove it in his face."_

"_I couldn't have gotten here without you, Aria."_

I ran into the room, and slipped back on my heels and Speed was almost at the finish line.

I held onto Rex as Speed was going up against 2 cars. I smiled, and watched him take them both out.

Speed Racer crossed the finish line. 1st. He proved Royalton wrong.

I smiled, and Rex kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and when he pulled back he said, "I love you, Aria. Will you marry me?"

I looked at him in shock. Did he just ask that?

I realized I hadn't answered, and kissed Rex again.

He smiled and said, "Is that a yes?"

I nodded and said, "Of course, Rex. Oh, and I love you too."

Rex smiled and kissed me again.

"He did it," Inspector said coming over.

I smiled and looked at him, and he raised an eyebrow, and Rex said, "Yes he did."

"This could change everything." Inspector said.

"It already has," Rex said, and looked at me. I leaned my head on his chest, and smiled.

"My men are bringing the family down; do you want to go with them?" Inspector said, and Rex said, "No."

"Can I ask you a question?" Inspector said as Rex and I were leaving.

We turned to him, and I waited.

"Do you ever think you made a mistake hiding the truth from them, and Aria?" Inspector said.

"If I did, it's a mistake I have to live with, but I know I did one thing right," Rex said, and looked at me, and I smiled at him, hugged him, and we walked away.

I saw Spritle on the ground holding the trophy and laughed.

Then Rex and I walked away from the Racer family.

**AN: ONE MORE CHAPTER! I'M SO SAD! :'(**

**But, we have the epilogue, and then that's it. :(**

**BUT...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Epilogue and The End

**I Don't Own anything except for Aria Simon, and my ideas.**

**Summary: Rex's best friend/love interest in the movie. Movieverse 2008.**

**Chapter 6- Epilogue**

**Aria POV**

I smiled as I walked up the steps to the Racer home a year after Speed won the Grand Prix.

I rang the doorbell, and Spritle opened the door.

"ARIA!" Spritle yelled, and hugged me.

I laughed and said, "Careful!"

I was also 5 months pregnant with Rex Racer's kid, or Racer X's kid. Whichever you'd like to call it.

I walked into the Racer household, and into the garage where Sparky, Speed, Trixie, and Pops were.

"I don't get a hug?" I asked, and they all looked up, and Trixie hugged me really tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you." She said.

I smiled, and said, "Me too."

I hugged Pops next, then Sparky, and then Speed. He hugged me and said, "How are you?"

I smiled and said, "What looks different?"

"You have a beer belly," Sparky said, and I said, "I don't drink! I'm pregnant you idiot!"

Trixie smiled, and hugged me again and said, "How far along?"

I smiled and said, "5 months."

She smiled, and jumped up and down.

"We have to tell, Mom." Trixie said. Trixie has taken to calling Ms. Racer as Mom because she lives with Speed in an apartment, and Speed's always over here.

I walked into the kitchen following Trixie, and when Ms. Racer turned towards me she said, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Then Trixie and Ms. Racer started jumping up and down.

"Who's the guy?" Trixie asked.

I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck and muttered, "Racer X."

"What?" Ms. Racer asked.

"SPEAK UP!" Trixie said, and I said, "Racer X."

They were both staring at me in shock.

"You're kidding me, **right**?" Trixie asked.

I shook my head no and said, "Sorry, Trix. We've been going since Speed won the Grand Prix, and he proposed 3 months ago. "

Which was a total and flat out lie; I had to keep up the charade that Rex was still dead, so I made up lies to tell the Racer's.

They were both in shock. Again.

I was waiting for it. 3, 2, 1…

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

There it is.

I smiled and said, "I'm getting married and I'm pregnant."

They both then grinned mischievously.

I gulped.

Oh no.

They smiled, and said, "Can we do your wedding?"

I shook my head and said, "The only reason I told you was because I wanted Trixie to be my maid of honor, and I needed help with my wedding dress because my mom isn't here, and you're like a second mother to me."

Trixie nodded and said, "OF COURSE!"

Ms. Racer said, "We'll go shopping right now."

I looked at my watch saying, "Sorry, I can't. Actually, X is supposed to pick me up in… 5 minutes actually."

They looked at me in shock, and I said, "I asked him to drop me off while he went to do some agent stuff real quick, and then he was gonna pick me up, and take me somewhere. I don't know where though. He said it was a surprise."

"Wait, so you know what Racer X looks like?" Trixie asked. I nodded.

"Is he hot?" Trixie asked and I said, "What are you looking for a new guy? Is Speed not good enough for you?"

Trixie laughed and said, "Of course not, I just wanna know if he's cute!"

I looked at her and said, "YEAH!"

Then we all talked for a few, and the doorbell rang.

"That's most likely him," I said, and there was a scream, and then Spritle yelling, "IT'S RACER X, THE HARBRINGER OF DOOM! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Yep, that's him." I said, and then walked into the living room, and whacked Spritle and said, "STOP YELLING SPRITLE OR I'LL GET THE BAT!"

Spritle shut up.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, and walked out of the house, and Rex was standing against his black and yellow car.

He smiled at me, and I ran over, and he kissed me and said, "How'd they take it?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Well when I told them I was pregnant, there was no reaction from the guys. Because they're guys; and the girls were happy, they jumped around, and then when I told them it was you it really silent."

"Wait, me, or me, _me_?" Rex asked, and I said, "Racer X."

"Makes since. Now let's go," Rex said, and I got in, and he drove away and I said, "Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope," Rex said, and I sighed and said, "Fine."

I looked at Rex, and he looked really concentrated on something.

"What's that look?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a second, turned back to the road, and said, "I told you what I did. But you never told me what happened after I 'died.'"

I looked to the right to not look at him. I knew he would want to know, but that was the hardest thing for me.

Rex pulled over and pulled my head over to look at me, and he said, "Ari, was it really that bad?"

I nodded and said, "That night when we watched the race, I was sitting on the couch with Speed, and we were laughing and joking, and then there was the explosion. Speed and I looked at the TV cutting off our laughter, and when they said they couldn't find you I couldn't believe it. Neither could Speed," I was now crying, "I stood up and ran out the door, and Pops followed me out, and I screamed to the world that I loved you. I then got on my bike, and rode off. I got in a crash, and I didn't hurt myself otherwise than a cut on my arm, and bruise on my back. I walked home while it rained, and when I got back, I walked in, and went to Speed who was crying on your mom. He ran to me, and hugged me still crying. I promised him that I would never leave him. I kept my promise, and for weeks until your funeral, Speed wouldn't let me out of his sight. I actually wore a dress to your funeral, and I couldn't touch anything that involved cars for at least, a year. The same with Pops. Speed got into fights, and started failing school. He finally got help from Trixie. I dropped out of College, and for a while, I kind of didn't know what was going on around me. It was all a blur. Then one night I woke up, I was at the Racer house, and I was going to get something to eat because I starving. Instead I walked into the living room and found Speed and Pops screaming at the TV at a race that was going on, the 47th Grand Prix with Burns. I just stood there and watched them. I hadn't seen them both that happy in a while. After that, I got food and went back to sleep. Then I woke up the next morning, and Sparky was at the table, and Pops wanted us in the shop. Everything was back to normal at least. Speed always seemed held back in some areas, but when he needed an older sibling and like I told him, I was always there. No matter what, a race, a fight; I was there backing him up. When he needed me to beat up an older kid that was 3 times his size, I did. Though, I remember one night, Speed and I, we both couldn't sleep, and all the sudden Speed asked me a really strange question. He asked me what would happen if you were still here. I looked at him and told him, nothing would change. Except that you would be here too, backing him up."

I looked at Rex, and he had tears in his eyes and he kissed me and said, "Thank you for taking care of him, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me."

I chuckled and said, "Don't worry, you're here now. Plus, you still got to make up for all those years that you weren't there with the cars, grease, and love."

Rex just smiled at me, and we drove back to the headquarters.

Life was nice, and I knew that it couldn't get any better than this.

_**The End**_

**AN: THE END IS ALWAYS SO SAD! I feel like I sent my child off to college. :(**

**That's the end so...  
**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**


End file.
